Gotterdammerung
by Gunsmith3000
Summary: The ultimate troll decides to help the Mass Effect reality by grabbing someone who vaguely remembers playing the game and then takes "ideas" of his current game and tossing them all into another universe to help out. Massive Self-Insert/AU with some loose "fixed" points to get around - or outright obliterate. Stand tall, and shake the heavens!


_**Götterdämmerung**_

By: Gunsmith3000

Started 12-9-2015

Summary: The ultimate troll decides to help the Mass Effect reality by grabbing someone and the "ideas" of his current game and tossing them all into another universe to help out - just for shits and giggles. Massive SI/AU with some loose "fixed" points to get around - or outright obliterate.

Desclaimers: Nothing in this fan fiction is mine except the plot - and myself. Everything else belongs to their respective properties and I am just playing with it on my own personal fictional sandbox.

Key words: Self-Insert, AU, Crossover-fusion, Stargate SG1, Star Trek online, Mass Effect.

-0-0-0-0-0-

I glanced at the computer screen and sighed. Another day, another grind. The Winter event was a bit of a chore, but not like it was over a year ago when I started playing Star Trek Online. Glancing at my wall clock, it showed that I almost did another weekend all-nighter playing the game. Thankfully, even at 3 a.m., I have nothing else planned for the rest of the day (which was a Sunday) - so sleeping in until noon, was definitely in the cards.

After doing the race one last time on my newest alt, an alien I created as a homage to Stargate SG1's Asgardian: Thor. Even made him a backstory that had his species' cloning defects fixed by the Preservers and pretty much made the Asgards practically immortal and joined the Federation early on. I finished up and handed the quest in then moved towards Q to transport my character back to ESD to log off.

Clicking on him, the usual script comes up and says:

"Ready to return home already?" Q said. "Have you been stuffed to the brim with holiday treats and raced until you can't skate another step? Oh well, fine. Mortals have such annoying limitations. I could stay here for another century and never get tired. Or perhaps you prefer to... shift your perspective?"

"Like that's gonna happen anytime soon," I yawned aloud, and clicked the icon with the response: "I'm ready to return home."

The loading screen signals the teleport to another map and suddenly freezes.

"Well, fuck!" I groaned. Seriously, no matter how much I love the game - the bugs, hangs, glitches, AND game crashes are a royal pain. I right-click to open the taskmaster app to force quit the game and call it a night when all of the sudden I see Q's dialogue screen pop up in the middle of the loading screen with the words:

"Not so fast, human!" Q's dialogue screen read. "You've been chosen for a REMARKABLE achievement event to participate in!"

I blinked. "Say what?"

As if the game heard me, the dialogue screen shifted and now read:

"How would you like to instantly get this year's free event ship and anything else that comes after by participating in a super secret game season that features crossing universes, time travel, and more?"

"Is this for fucking real?" I thought, and the response to that pretty much gave me the willies as I never said it aloud.

"Yes for real!" Q's portrait now sported a conniving smirk as the dialogue changed again. "I'll even throw in the ability for you to use ALL of your alternate character's ships on ONE toon of your choice for this playthrough. That includes ALL of the abilities you can possibly get in the game without limitations!"

The dialogue screen changed again as all of my other toon's portraits appeared below the floating dialogue box and new words appeared.

"By choosing and clicking on your toon of choice, you agree and consent to join in this experimental season. So choose wisely!"

I stared at the monitor incredulously, not believing whatever's going on in front of me. However, if I were to go through with this malarkey, I know who'd I choose - and it'd be an easy choice to make. I created him for the intention of role play and for all the "what if" stories inside my own head. In a way, he's a bit of a cheat really, since I gave him the biography of being immortal and from a highly advanced species whose race is as old - or older than the legendary Preservers in MY version of Star Trek Online lore.

I moved my mouse over and chose my newest alt: Thor Odinson, of Asgard.

"EXCELLENT!" Q's dialogue box shifted again to these new words. "I had a feeling you would choose him. He isn't as dour as Picard was, and quite the conversationalist. Now hang on, the first step is a DOOOZY!"

"What the fu..." Was all I was able to get out as my entire world went white.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Admiral!" I hear a female voice cry out as consciousness return to me. "Admiral, are you all right?"

I shake my head to clear it further and find myself faced down a carpeted floor.

Strange, this carpet doesn't look like the one in my house. Furthermore, I feel... strange. I shake my head again.

"Admiral!" The female voice calls again, a voice now laced with increasing concern coming through in waves - concern pointed at ME.

Wait, how in the hell did I know what the woman was feeling?

I turn my head towards the voice that kept calling for an Admiral. I see a pair of legs incased in what seemed to be white navy-style pants and crane my head upwards and stared in shock.

Right in front of me was the LAST person I expected to see.

Commander Elisa Flores, my in-game number one, wearing the custom Starfleet uniform I designed to fit in with my ship and fleet.

"Admiral!" She began again, and I realize she was talking to me. "Are you all right?"

"I..." I start to say, my voice sounding alien and a bit gravelly as I moved to stand up. Then I noticed how much taller she was than me.

What the hell is going on here?

I try to start again, and coughed. I shake my head once more and rub my hand down my face only to stop.

I stared at my hand. They weren't normal human hands. I had bluish-gray elongated fingers, attached to a thin palm. I had a sinking feeling I knew whose body I was in as I stared past Commander Flores as I remembered what happened a few minutes ago before I found myself here.

I remembered Q's smirking face.

I remembered a bright flash of light as everything around me turned white.

And now I am remembering all 10 million years plus of memories of the game character and his race that I created to play as for Star Trek Online.

"I... am... Thor... Odinson." I rasped aloud. "...of Asgard."

I felt myself falling as in slow motion as the memories overwhelm me. I could barely feel my body as it once again met the floor of what I dimly recognize as the bridge of my current Jupiter Class carrier ship, the Beliskner.

As I fell, I could hear Elisa's alarmed voice call out a final time.

"Medical emergency! Medical personnel needed on the bridge on the double and two to transport immediately to sickbay!"

Everything went black after that as I gave in to the darkness that was overtaking me.

-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N: After a few long years, I am back. Most of my older stories are on indefinite hold as the old PC I was using to create those works have long ago died in a bout of system failures and all data (stories included) are GONE as my old hard drive became nothing more than a useless brick. I've tried to recover what I could when I built a new PC, but even with the help of a few of my friends the data in the old drive is too corrupted and unrecoverable.


End file.
